You're Beautiful
by costallee
Summary: Lily has always wanted to break into the music industry, and she finally gets her chance! Unfortunately her chance comes in the form of a boy band. Thus begins Lily's adventure as a boy in the popular band, The Marauders. This is my nano novel this year, and is largely based on two of my favorite kdramas!
1. Chapter 1 - It Started With Coffee

*** Just figuring out this whole author's note thing - first story, you know how it goes. :) This is the start of my nano novel, my goal is to update it regularly as I work on the story. Wish me luck!**

*** In case it wasn't obvious enough, I _do not_ own these characters! If/when I throw in some OCs, I will own them. Lily and James are not my babies no matter how much I wish they were. Also, the plot is only loosely mine. I wanted to combine Jily with my favorite kdramas (You're Beautiful, and KPop Extreme Survival), so here we are. Enjoy!**

When she was asked how it started, Petunia Dursley would say it started much like any other day. She woke at exactly 7:05 in the morning, got up without disturbing her husband, brushed her teeth for exactly two minutes, brushed her hair exactly 100 times, and adjusted her horn-rimmed glasses so that they balanced just so on the bridge of her nose.

She paused for a breath when she caught her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hands rose as if on reflex to hover over her stomach; a stomach that was, as she knew too well, empty. With a small "hmph" and a raise of her chin, she grabbed her keys and marched out the door.

Anyone who saw her waiting at the airport would have assumed she was waiting for her superior, not her sister. Her posture was, as always, ridged. She stood in her pink dress, small red pursed draped over one arm, hands clasped at her waist, and waited. Had her husband been there he might have picked up on some of her discomfort. The slight press of her lips, and her ever whitening knuckles would have been clear signs.

"Tuney?" A familiar voice sounded from behind as two skinny freckled arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"Oh Tuney I am so glad to see you! It's been what… 3… 4-"

"It has been five years Lily." Petunia's voice was frigid as she disentangled her sister's arms.

"Five years Lily, and not even a postcard until you call to announce your return! You missed my wedding Lily. My wedding!" she whirled on her sister, in part to see the guilt on her sister's face and to drive the point home.

"How could y-" she paused, her eyes and mouth perfect o's. "Y-your hair! My god Lily… what have you done to your hair?"

Lily's hand flew up to tuck her locks behind her ear before she remembered.

"Oh right," she shrugged, her hand moved from her ear to brush absently at the fringe by her forehead. "What d'you think? I mean it's shorter than I've had it before, but I quite like it. It feels sort of edgy you know?"

Petunia closed her eyes, lifted her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well it is definitely different, I will say that." She positioned her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and examined her sister's new pixie cut.

When they were children Lily had let her hair run wild. Petty had always urged her to cut it, perhaps out of jealousy, but her sister swore that it would never happen. She saw it as a "reflection of her personality", she would say. "It's just so bouncy and fun! I wouldn't feel like myself without it!"

"I know I swore I would never cut it" Lily started, "but after dad… and all those failed auditions… I just needed a change! I needed a fresh start."

Lily stared up at her sister through her eyelashes. It took some getting used to, Petunia mused, but it worked for her. She had never noticed her sister's cheekbones, but they really were quite stunning. And her eyes, they had never looked so large!

"It suits you." She said with a slight nod of her head. "Now about my wedding…"

Lily had the decency to hang her head at that. She looked properly sorry, Petty thought.

"We'll talk about it on the way back then. " She sighed. "Is that all you brought with you? It's not much is it. Here give me that bag of yours, I've parked just over there. Do try to be nice to Vernon when we get home. After all you don't know how long you'll be staying with us, and you know how particular he can be about manners."

* * *

><p>The moment she sat down Lily closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She felt like she had just averted the apocalypse! When the familiar hum of the engine filled the car, she allowed herself to peak out through one eye.<p>

It had taken some quick thinking, but she had convinced Petty that she was far too tired to have any in depth conversation right now, and that what she really needed was a nap, and she promised-cross-her-heart-etc that she would be nicer to Vernon if she got some sleep. This was how she had managed to maneuver her way into the back seat, where she was now stretched out as much as you can be in a car.

This whole move thing was taking far more out of Lily than she had thought possible. The heartbreak of leaving her dreams behind in the states, combined with the sheer exhaustion of a cross-atlantic flight, had left her cranky and on her last nerve. Plus there was that guy on the plane… the one with the messy hair and awful smug smile that she just wanted to rip off his face.

He had had the nerve to ask her if she wanted his autograph! Granted this was after he had taken ages to get out of the in flight bathroom, and right before the girl behind him stumbled into him and pushed him right into her cup of coffee. Her hands and stomach still stung from the burn! His friends at least had the decency to look apologetic. The one with the sandy blond hair and sad blue eyes seemed nice; pity he was stuck with that specky git. "I hope he got burned" Lily thought with a vengeance. "I hope that coffee went right down his pants and burned him where it counts!"

* * *

><p>James was not a coward. He was not the type to back down from a fight, or run away when embarrassed, but today he was making an exception. After all, he had an image to uphold! He couldn't very well be seen in a frilly shirt. What would his fans say? What would the papers say? Why did he even care?<p>

It was all that boy's fault, he thought. The boy with the flame red hair had interrupted him at exactly the right, and wrong, moment.

Narcissa Black, the fake fairy with her ice white hair, had finally cornered him in the airplane bathroom. He had seen her when they were getting ready to board the airplane, but had avoided her like the plague. If Sirius were to see her… well he did not want to be responsible for what would happen. He had been washing his face when she appeared.

"What the - I thought I locked the door! How are you even - whatever. What do you want Narcissa."

"James you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

He had sneered at that. Narcissa Black had followed him around everywhere when they were little. She had been like a lost puppy, following him around looking for a treat, for years. Only her cousin's disinheritance had gotten her to back off.

"Sirius' mother wishes to speak with him." She had stated it with an air of indifference, as if she were talking about the weather.

James had brushed a hand through his hair without thinking, his mind going through the possible reasons for Walburga Black's sudden interest in her oldest son.

That woman was the devil as far as James was concerned. She had once locked Sirius in his room for two days, just for being too nice to one of the maids. In her eyes they were above normal mortals, and any sign of decency shown to another person was a black mark against their family. James couldn't remember a time when she wasn't yelling and Sirius wasn't desperate to escape.

"Sorry, not going to happen." James had said, squeezing past Narcissa so that his back was against the door.

James remembered staring down at the brown roots of her hair as his hand reached for the doorknob. Before she could say another word, or give another excuse for Walburga, he had opened the door and come face to face with a young red-headed man.

At least James assumed it was a man… a boy… a man-boy. He glanced over his shoulder at Narcissa, it would be all over the internet if someone saw him and Narcissa together. He stood as tall as he could and blocked the bathroom door.

"Do you want my autograph?" he had asked the boy, doing his best to distract him. His mind now stuck on the memory of the boy's eyes. They were striking, now that he thought about it. Green, like grass or new leaves in spring, and so bright it was blinding. He shook his head at the memory, like a dog stepping out of water. Men should not be thinking about another man's eyes!

Narcissa had chosen that moment to shove past him, pushing him right into the young man and his coffee.

* * *

><p>"Here mate, catch!" Sirius tossed a sweatshirt at James who just ducked in time.<p>

"Thanks." He mumbled before pulling it over his head. "Where's Remus got to?"

Sirius slumped down into the seat in front of James, his long legs stretched out in front of him. With a shake of his head he brushed his long hair out of his eyes, "I think he's calling the President. Minnie's waiting with him by the pay phone."

"You know if he just caved and bought a cell phone, or god forbid borrowed one of ours, he could be sitting here with us."

"Yeah well, you know Remus. Bit old fashioned isn't he." Sirius smiled at his friend and gestured to his shirt, "Better than that flowery shit you were wearing earlier eh?"

James glanced down at his union jack hoodie and grimaced. "Only slightly…"

"Oy! I paid good money for that, I think it's flattering on you - brings out your eyes and whatnot."

"Oh yes, I'm sure the patriotic look is great on me. Do you know where I put my glasses? These contacts are driving me crazy!"

Sirius nodded and reached back over James's seat to one of the bags in the back. "Yeah, I think I remember you putting them somewhere…. Ah! Here we go." He handed James his glasses case and contact lens solution before plopping himself down next to him. He folded one leg up underneath the other and faced James, a mischievous smirk stretching across his face.

"You burn anything… delicate with that coffee?"

"Nah, but my stomach might be red for a while." He was lifting his shirt to show Sirius when the door opened and a graying head peaked in at them.

"Gosh Minnie, didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Sirius asked, his voice as flirtatious as ever.

"Very funny Mister Black." Minerva's voice was as dry as a desert, her mouth didn't even twitch. "Albus will join us at the office. Behave boys."

Her head disappeared as Remus climbed in and took his usual seat.

"I let Dumbledore know we landed. I cannot wait to put this Peter thing behind us."

James and Sirius glanced at each other abashed.

"Did you two really think I could be the one the Dark Marks were trying to poach? I thought you knew me better, honestly."

Remus hadn't spoken more than three words to his two friends since Peter left. The plane ride had been painfully quiet.

"Look we're sorry mate! I swear we were just being cautious. We didn't think either of you were going to ditch us, but we had to be careful." Sirius had never sounded so sorry in his life, he was practically whining.

"Look, it's behind us now yeah? You lot are my brothers, we won't let this set us back." James clapped a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Alright boys, that was all touching I'm sure, but I will be driving now." They hadn't even realized Minerva was there, that woman was scary quiet.

* * *

><p>"We're doing what?" Sirius burst out of his chair, more shocked than angry.<p>

"Sirius!" James and Remus grabbed his shoulders and forced him back onto the couch.

"No, no guys this is ridiculous! Peter just left like what, two weeks ago? Three? This is too soon!"

"We must present a united front to the public." Albus said, gazing at them over his half moon glasses, his fingers steepled together. He could never tell what this man was thinking, James thought. His eyes twinkled though, which was somehow reassuring.

"By finding a new band member, we will send a message to the public that indicates how unaffected you are by his betrayal. It will also give your fans something to focus on other than Peter's departure."

"The rat." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Who do you have in mind President?" asked Remus, one hand bracing Sirius shoulder.

"What about that guy, Ronald? Ryan? The one from that band that recently broke up? He seemed good I thought." James offered, his eyes watching Dumbledore for a reaction, but the man merely twinkled in his direction.

"I have a different plan in mind." Albus stood and walked around his desk to lean against it. His white hair glowed in the dim lights of his office. James had always thought the man went out of his way to make his office feel comfortable and welcoming. It was like a cross between an old fashioned library, and his grandmother's living room.

"We will hold a contest of sorts, an open audition if you will, in search of a new talent. Someone who has been overlooked, but has the potential to shine."

The boys stared up at him in shock. Remus, as always, was the first to break the silence.

"Are you sure President?" he glanced at his fellow band mates, "It just seems sort of risky."

James and Sirius nodded in agreement, Sirius' nod more enthusiastic than James'.

"Not to worry my dear boys, my plan is already in motion. We should be receiving the first responses to my ad any moment now."

The marauders stared at each other, eyes wide, before a jarring telephone ring sounded. It had begun.

*** BOOM BABY! I hope you are enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - An Audition to Remember

***I keep forgetting that author's notes are a thing! Again, I do not own any of the characters or anything whatever. The babus belong to JK Rowling and I am eternally sad about that fact. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Dursleys lived in a small apartment above a bakery in London. The windows were covered in white frilly curtains, the couch covers were pristine, and every surface was spotless. They kept a very respectable household, thank you very much. Everyone who entered immediately commented on the sensibility of their home, boasted Vernon. He did not share that they also remarked on the delicious smells wafting up from the bakery. It was a nuisance in his eyes, and not worth mentioning.<p>

To Lily, it was difficult to tell if anyone actually lived in the flat, or if it was just used for show. The only signs of life were the small pots of delicate petunias positioned throughout the house. At least until Lily settled in on the couch - her new home for the unforeseeable future.

"Any luck Lily?" Lily glanced up from her computer, eyes glazed.

"Not since you asked me…" she glanced at her watch, "twenty minutes ago."

"What did you expect Petunia my dear? It isn't as if she has any skills or real experience. A musician, honestly. If you ask me, you should be going back to university, not wasting your time applying for jobs."

"Well no one did ask you Vernon." Lily said, rubbing her eyes with the base of her palms.

Vernon had been dropping unsubtle hints all morning, and it was wearing Lily thin.

"_Got to find a job Lily. Don't want to be a burden on society. You should go back to school Lily, be something useful like your sister the secretary._" Lily mocked his voice in her mind. She had never been more grateful that mind readers did not exist, than the moment she walked into this apartment.

She glanced at her sister who stood behind her husband, rubbing his shoulder in comforting circles. How could Petty have married a whale of a man like this? It didn't make sense! "I shouldn't have left her alone after dad died." She thought. "I should have come home."

Petunia moved towards Lily as if she were going to sit down, when Lily's phone rang. "Oh Alice you goddess!"

Alice: Leaky Cauldron?

Lily: I thought you would never ask!

She shoved her phone into her pocket and stood, stuffing her computer into her sack. "That is my cue! I have to go meet… someone. I'll be back later, don't worry about feeding me or anything. And Petty don't worry, I'll keep my eye open for any job openings."

"Take these with you then." Petunia said shoving a small pile of resumes at her sister. Her eyes brimmed with relief, making Lily smile. Her sister had been hovering all morning, knuckles practically white with anxiety. Lily was certain that the moment she left, her sister would go into a cleaning frenzy unlike any other. The house would probably be spotless by the time Lily walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Leaky Cauldron was a quaint coffee shop and bar a few blocks north of the Dursley's apartment. During the day a smattering of university students and aspiring writers could be seen relaxing in the shop, drinking coffee and talking in hushed voices. At night it became a bar which often hosted musicians from the community. The Leaky Cauldron also offered rooms for rent on a nightly basis. More often than not, some poor passed out sod would be carted upstairs to one of the rooms to spend the night.<p>

Lily did not immediately notice Alice when was walked through the doors. The lighting was dim, and Alice was a quiet, unassuming person. She hadn't changed much, Lily mused. Her hair was still cut just below her chin, and there was always something in it. More often than not it was a small bow, but Lily had seen both pencils and spoons in her friend's hair - or behind her ear.

"Lily!" Her friend exclaimed and jumped up to wrap her in a tight hug. "Oh Lily I've missed you so much! You look taller, and your hair! It's just gorgeous! Sit, sit! Tell me all about California."

Lily smiled her first real smile in a long while, and sat.

"Alice, I can honestly say I have never been happier to see a person in my whole entire life."

"I know, I know, I'm delightful. Now spill! I've been waiting for ages to get the details in person. Email and messaging just aren't the same." Her friend bounced in her seat, her face like the sun.

"Coffee first." Lily said and waved over the elderly waiter. "Petunia has had me applying for jobs since I got in last night. It's awful! I swear I think she thinks that if she doesn't push me to get a job I'll just sit on the couch all day… which may be true." She laughed. "I think I've submitted like twenty apps? It's been ridiculous."

"Aw sorry Lils. That's rough." Her friend said with mock sympathy, "but you know that's not what I was asking about. Just tea for me please." She said to the waiter and turned back on Lily.

"Tell me about the auditions! I know you didn't make any of them, but what happened?"

Lily rested her head in her hands for a second before glancing up at her through her fingers. "It was a parade of constant rejection Alice."

Alice winced which somehow made Lily feel a little better.

"It was never the same answer. One time I just had the 'wrong image.' The next time it was that I wasn't feminine enough, or I was too feminine, or my sound just wasn't the right fit. I don't know, at some point it felt like they were making up reasons not to pick me."

"Is that why you finally chopped off your hair?"

Lily's laugh was forced. "Partly… it was that and my dad… He always encouraged me, said I was his little angel. That my voice was worth sharing with the world… but I guess they didn't see it that way. I guess I just needed a fresh start."

"So you came back home." Alice said, a small understanding smile gracing her lips.

"I had to. I had run out of options." She stared down at the coffee that had been placed in front of her. It's blackness reflected her face in the dim light, she looked miserable.

She felt a small hand ruffle her hair, "There are opportunities here too Lils. The music industry isn't centered in LA you know."

"I know…" or I do in theory. She thought.

"No you don't! Look." She held out her phone for Lily to see. On the screen was an article about some band that Lily wasn't familiar with.

"The Marauders?" Lily glanced at her friend, skepticism written across her face.

"Yes The Marauders! Honestly Lily, have you been living in a hole this whole time? They're only the most popular boy band in Europe, well… after the Dark Marks that is."

Lily shifted her attention back to the article. Something about open auditions for a new member. Too bad it was a boy band, Lily thought. Her eyes widened at a sudden idea, a brilliant crazy magnificent idea. Her head rose up until her eyes locked with Alice's.

"Alice…"

"Oh no… Lily, don't even think about it!" Her friend's eyes were wide, whether it was with excitement or shock Lily couldn't be sure.

"Oh come on Alice. I've been told over and over again that I look like a boy!"

"No Lily, this is insanity!"

"No it's not, look! It has an email address, you just have to submit a video audition! We could do this!"

"We?" Alice shook her head back and forth, "Oh no, I am not going to be dragged into your ridiculousness."

"Aliiiice." Her friend glanced up and Lily did her best eyebrow waggle, followed by the ultimate puppy dog eyes. "Please?" she begged, hands clasped. "I need a manager Ally. Especially if I'm going to keep my gender a secret."

Alice sighed, downed her tea in one shot, and slammed the mug down on the table. "Alright. I'll help you with the video audition, but I'm not promising any more than that."

As they left the Leaky Cauldron Lily could have sworn she heard innocent little Alice mumbling profanities under her breath.

* * *

><p>"It's your turn to pick a video Remus!"<p>

The boys were sprawled out on the couches in their common room. Company policy had the members of a band living under one roof; according to the President living together fostered team spirit. The Marauder's house, affectionately called Godric's Hollow, was located in a small house on the outskirts of London. It's location was, of course, a secret from the public in an attempt to give their stars some semblance of privacy.

Earlier that afternoon, Minerva had dropped by the Hollow with a hard drive filled with auditions. According to her it had already been narrowed down significantly in an attempt to weed out the fangirl submissions. Still there had been so many terrible auditions, and fan letters disguised as auditions, that they had turned it into a drinking game.

"Alright. Let's do this one, title says it's from an Amos Diggory."

"Everyone remember the rules?" an unnecessary question, but one that Sirius had asked before every video.

"Yes Padfoot, we invented the bloody rules. Drink every time they mention how much they love us…" James started.

"And drink every time they sing off key…" Remus continued.

"And down your drink every time they try to sing a Marauder's song!" Finished Sirius.

They had been at it for hours, but Sirius was the only one drunk. Every time Sirius shouted "drink!" which was often, Remus would dump part of his drink in the plant behind him. "Someone has to be sober enough to make a rational decision." He reasoned.

James had started drinking water the moment he realized that Sirius was shouting "Drink!" whenever he felt like it.

"Oh god…" groaned James. This bloke was awful. He was starting to suspect that Dumbledore had lied about weeding out the worst of the videos.

"Let's just skip this one." Remus picked up the remote to go back to the menu, but was interrupted by Sirius' loud "DRINK!"

"You know," Sirius started, his voice slurred, "I'm shtarting to sus… shuspect that you lot are cheating."

"Oh no Sirius, we would never do that." James locked eyes with Remus and winked. "Alright, my turn to choose. Pass it over Moony."

He scrolled through the videos, "Smart of Dumbledore to put them all on a DVD." he thought. He was going to pick a random video when something caught his eye. "Oi, what about this one? Liam Evans. Looks different doesn't it?" The thumbnail of the video was unlike the others. Every other video had a picture of the artist posing just perfectly in an attempt to catch their eye, but this bloke had put the light behind him. His face was impossible to make out. His silhouette was nondescript, but to James he seemed like a slim twig of a guy, all straight edges.

"Nooooo!" Sirius whined. "Skip it! You can't tell what he looks like! He's probably ugly or deformed or something."

James glared at his friend and pressed "Play" harder than necessary.

The boy introduced himself simply, "Hi, I'm Liam Evans and this is my audition."

"He sounds like a girl" laughed Sirius.

"Hush!" said Remus waving his hand in Sirius' direction. "He's got a guitar! I want to hear this."

The boy's voice filled the room with its warmth. His voice was smooth and clear, and "if caramel was a sound it would be this" thought James. John Lennon's Imagine sounded out through the television, and James was transported to a better, happier place. Transported to memories of home and family, just by the sound of this boy's voice and guitar.

The boys, even Sirius, were silent for a full minute after the video ended. James would never admit it later, but his arms were covered in goosebumps.

"He goes on our short list." Decided Remus. All James could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"As the three of you only chose one person out of the hundreds we asked you to review, I have taken the liberty of choosing some of my favorites as well." Dumbledore stood before the Marauder's in his office. The boys were crowded onto the President's couch again, all of them trying their best not to squirm in discomfort.<p>

"But sir," started James, "None of them were any good."

"Did you really listen to all of them?" asked Dumbledore, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes…" Sirius started, but Remus's guilty expression was a dead give-away.

"I thought not." Albus stood and walked around his desk to his seat. He reached for a lemon drop and turned his gaze on the boys again. "I have had Minerva call each of the candidates. They should be coming in later this afternoon for a second in-person audition. You will meet the ten boys we have chosen, and we will all reach a unanimous decision. Once he has signed the contract, we will move him into the Hollow, as you call it, and schedule a press conference to announce the decision." He nodded to the boys, all of whom were mentally done with the whole situation. "You may go. Please be downstairs at the recording studio at 3 o'clock precisely. Thank you."

"This is some serious bull." The boys sat together in their practice room; Sirius was pouting which was not unusual.

"Whatever, this will all be over by the end of today." James said and returned to tuning his guitar.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Said Remus, "We're getting a new band member whether we like it or not."

The boys locked eyes, and they all knew they were thinking of Peter.

* * *

><p>"Alright Lily, this is it! I can't believe this is happening!" Alice squealed. She adjusted Lily's collar and brushed imaginary dust from her jacket.<p>

"Alice!" Lily hissed, "You're supposed to call me Liam remember? I cannot blow this!"

"Oh shush." Her best friend and manager said, "you look like a boy! No one will know any better. There," she said with a bright smile, "You look dashing! Let's go blow them away!"

They turned and faced the building - Hogwarts Inc. It was one of the most profitable music companies in England, and it made Lily feel so small.

They walked up the stairs, through the main doors, and right into a very familiar boy.

"Sorry-" Lily started and stopped, the color drained from her face.

James pointed at her, "Coffee boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cliff hanger... I don't know if you know, but i'm doing this in part because kdramas always end AT THE WORST POINTS! Ugh they ruin me. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - A Confrontation

**I'm sorry this took so long! I haven't had much time to write, but i'm trying to make up for that this weekend. Again, I own none of this! These are all borrowed from the lovely Ms JK Rowling. Also the reference to "sister code" is from the movie "In A World" which is adorable and on Netflix!**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Coffee Boy!"<p>

"Coffee Boy?! Coffee boy…" Lily thought, "Not girl… boy."

It crossed her mind that she ought to feel insulted, but she was too relieved to care. She cleared her voice, and tried her best to sound masculine.

"Ah yes," she began with a smug smile and feigned surprise, "bathroom boy! I don't see bathroom girl around anywhere. You two have a couple's quarrel?"

The muscles in his jaw clenched for a split second, and Lily wondered if she'd hit a nerve. Before the boy could reply, two thing happened. A lanky boy with dark hair and a mischievous smile appeared at bathroom boy's shoulder, and Lily noticed Alice pulling on her shirt.

"What is it Alice?" she whispered in the diminutive blonde's ear.

"That-" she hissed through clenched teeth, "is James bloody Potter!"

"Wha-" she started, before it hit her.

"J-James Potter." She stuttered, one finger pointed at bathroom boy, or James.

"That's him!" his friend said and extended a hand, "and I'm Sirius Black."

"S'a pleasure…" she mumbled, shaking his hand for longer than was necessary. By the time she finally pulled away, Sirius was grinning, James was glaring, and her face matched her hair. She wasn't sure what she had done to irritate the boy, Potter she thought, but the longer he glared the more she disliked him.

"You must be here for the auditions." It was more a statement than a question. Lily turned to the speaker and was blinded by a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Y-yes" she said. "Why can't I stop stuttering?" she moaned to herself.

"Oi, coffee boy. You got a name?" this was James.

Lily gathered her senses and answered, "Liam. Liam Evans."

"Liam!" Sirius exclaimed, jabbing his friend in the side. "Well at least he's not ugly."

"I thought he'd be… taller." James added.

"Oh come off it, he's not that short! Maybe an inch shorter than me-"

"And that's short Moony." Finished Sirius.

"You do know I'm standing right here yes? I'm not deaf."

"He's got spirit though, that's good!" Sirius offered to James in placating tones.

"I don't like him." He glared in Lily's direction and she felt anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't even done anything to him, this was ridiculous!

"But yesterday you said-" Remus started and was interrupted.

"I'm allowed to change my mind!"

"Ahem" an annoyed cough broke through the argument, silencing the lot of them.

"If Mister Evans is free to go," Minerva's glare made them shrink backwards, "the President will see him now."

* * *

><p>Alice and Lily sat squished together on the President's couch. Lily's stomach boiled with butterflies, but no amount of slow breathing could calm them. The office offered only a moments distraction for her. It reminded Lily vaguely of a cross between her father's old study and one of the old churches in London. The difference between the room's antique decor, and the modernity of the rest of the building was off-putting.<p>

The president sat comfortably in the chair behind the desk, his eyes staring at the two girls over his half moon glasses, hands clasped.

"So - " he began, "Miss Evans. I believe you are here to join the Marauders?"

Lily gulped, her hands moist and trembling. "I-I'm sorry sir, did you just say… Miss?"

"I did." He said and plucked a lemon drop from the bowl on the desk. He examined it carefully before popping it in his mouth, and walking around his desk to face the girls.

"Miss Evans, I'm afraid you overestimate your own cleverness. You see, there is no record of a Liam Evans anywhere."

The girls' faces paled. Lily had never felt so small and insignificant in her life.

"Of course," he continued after a lengthy pause, "I corrected that error. I find that friends are often able to help you in ways you would never expect."

"Sir?" Lily gazed up into the man's clear eyes.

"Miss Evans, I am of the opinion that you would do these boys a world of good. I have also had the privilege to hear you sing, and I believe keeping a voice such as yours a secret would be a grave crime."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but, for once, she found herself at a loss for words.

"I would like to make a proposition my dear child." He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "The boys need a new member, not only to better their music, but to help gather morale after their friend's betrayal. I'm sure you have heard the news by now."

Alice's head bobbed up and down fast enough for the both of them.

"Besides, of all the auditions we have watched, yours was the most intriguing. Should you agree, I would of course be willing to help you branch off on your own when the time comes. For now, work on your skills, help the boys in their time of need, and have fun."

Lily's smile grew wider and wider the longer he talked. "Of course," he continued, "no one can know that you are a girl." Her smile faltered.

"It will be hard, which is why your manager will stay with you and help you. If the public were to know, it would cause an uproar. We will reveal it when the time is ripe."

Lily glanced at Alice who gave her the tiniest of nods. "We're in!"

"But I want to be the fashion consultant!" added Alice.

"So be it." the old man smiled and handed a contract to Lily.

* * *

><p>The Dursley's apartment was empty when Lily returned, the only sound the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.<p>

"Hello?" she called out, "Anyone home?" No answer.

Lily sat on the couch and began to gather her scattered belongings. She had been staying with her sister for a week now, but her suitcase full of clothes had hardly been touched. It didn't matter much anyway, she thought. Most of her clothes would be moved to Alice's where they would stay until she went back to being a girl. She stuffed a bag with the few androgynous pairs of clothing she owned, and stared at the scattered remains of her femininity.

Most of her personal things would be replaced with "men's" products, and her old ones would be tucked safely away in a corner of Alice's attic.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

She glanced up from the piles of clothes and books and things surrounding her. "What does it look like?" she asked.

"You're packing?" Petunia asked, "Look I know Vernon isn't the easiest person to get along with…"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Lily laughed and earned a glare from her sister.

Petunia cleared a space by her sister and sat down, spreading her skirt around her as she sat.

"Talk to me Lil."

A silence fell between the two girls. Lily sat, a shirt bunched in her hands, eyes downcast. The living room was pristine, save the small cyclone surrounding Lily.

"I'm not supposed to say…" she started, "but I- I found a job Petty."

"That's fantastic!" Petunia beamed at her sister.

"I know right? I'm so excited Petty, it's exactly the break I was waiting for!"

Petunia's smile faltered, she drew back from her sister slightly.

"What kind of job is this Lily…"

"It's nothing, really it's just - it's… shit Petunia. Ok I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I am swearing you to secrecy right now! Sister code!"

"Sister code?"

"I saw it in a movie once. Just swear!"

Her eyes were so serious, so pleading, how could Petunia say no.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "I swear not to tell a soul."

"Except Vernon." Lily added, "Once you know he'll have to know too."

"Gosh Lily what is this! Why is this so important that I have to lie for you?"

"Just… ugh ok. I may have joinedaboyband." The words came out in such a jumble that it took Petunia a second for her sister's words to fully register.

"You did what?" her voice was dangerously calm.

"I joined a boy band…"

"A boy band? Lily. You're a girl."

"Yeaaaah about that…" Petunia glare darkened as the whole story came pouring out.

"Lily what were you thinking?" she asked, eyes blazing.

"Petty-"

"No. No Lily. You weren't thinking, that's the only explanation! I don't care if this president of yours knows. I don't care that he helped cover up your identity! I want no part of this… this freak show."

Slap

Petunia lifted a shaky hand to her now red cheek.

"I am not acting like a freak Petunia." Lily said through gritted teeth, her face ablaze. "I'm following my dream, something that you've never had the guts to do."

"Be realistic Lily." Petunia spat. "This can only end badly. You're going to hurt everyone around you! Why can't you just be normal like everyone else? You don't have to be a boy to be an artist Lily, a musician, a singer."

"Petunia-" her voice was soft, pleading, "if I become famous, if I am in the public eye, people will notice me. Mom - mom might find me."

"This is about her?" her voice broke, "That woman left us years ago Lily. She didn't care about us, and I don't care about her. This is foolish, and until this is all over I want nothing to do with you."

"Petunia!" Lily pleaded.

"No Lily. You'll only bring trouble. I'll lie for you if I have to, but don't show your face here again. Not while you're a boy."

Petunia stood and backed away from the hurricane surrounding Lily. "Goodbye Lily - no, Liam."

Lily sat amongst the things of her previous life and wept.

* * *

><p>Alice pulled up to the Dursley's flat in a car that put every other car on the block to shame. It's spotless baby blue paint made everything around it look dim and crabby in comparison. Lily paled when she saw it, and looked around certain some mistake had been made.<p>

"Lily for heaven's sake stop gaping and get in!"

"Did you mug someone to get this car Alice? Because I want no part in your criminal shenanigans."

Alice shook her head with a huge grin and held up a large shopping bag. "Dumbledore left welcome gifts to help you get adjusted! He said something like… a proper boy band fashion consultant should have a fancy car or something. If you don't like it you'll have to take it up with him, but don't you dare Lily!"

Lily sighed and tossed her things into the back of the car.

"If Petunia sees this she'll be even more pissed with me." She confided to Alice.

"Here!" she said and shoved the shopping bag into Lily's lap.

"What is this?" she ruffled through the bag. Men's deodorant, razors, boxers, tank tops and some odd looking stretchy shirts stared back at her. "Is this…"

"It's your man kit!" Alice exclaimed.

They were driving down the road towards Alice's apartment.

"We've got stuff that men usually use, and those-" she said pointing at the odd stretchy shirts, "are binders!"

She pulled the shirts out in confusion. "But… I'm confused…"

"Dumbledore had Miner- I mean Ms. McGonagall give me a list of things to pick up. She expressly forbid me from getting bandages to bind your chest with. Something about them being harmful for your health and potentially maiming you? I don't know, she recommended these. It's cool cause they just look like tank tops right? I thought they would be less noticeable!" She smiled as she drove.

"Oh and I got you those as well!" She pointed to several other bags in the back seat of the car.

"It was so much fun! Ah I've always wanted to play dress up with you Lils! I just always thought it would involve fancy dresses and makeup."

Lily pulled the bags from the back and dug through them. Alice had bought her a brand new wardrobe, and it was, well it was classy. She was going to be more fashionable as a guy than she had ever been as a girl.

"Thank you Ally, I… I can't believe you did all of this for me!"

Her friend took her eyes off the road for a moment to shoot her friend a scathing look. "Lily. You're probably my best friend, I'm on this ride with you."

Lily watched Alice drive, her heart brimming with warmth.

"I love you Ally."

"I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I'm aiming to finish at least one more chapter this weekend. :) Also I saw a lovely post this morning on proper binding, and this link to a website with SAFE binding tanktops. If you are a boy who needs to bind their chest, please be safe about it! XOXO<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - A Beautiful Man

**I may have written this kind of quickly. Also this chapter is more heavily based on the drama. :T Apologies, I just really liked the last scene and had to include it! I claim none of this as my own. The characters are JKRs and the plot i heavily infuenced by the drama "You Are Beautiful" - also my temporary title haha. **

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Liam? Sirius -"<p>

"Nope, sorry Frank haven't seen him, not my responsibility."

Frank huffed and looked around the dressing room. The three boys were in their makeup chairs, their faces under the scrutiny of the makeup crew. Their jackets receiving attention as well. What kind of manager was he if he couldn't keep track of their newest member?

"Seriously? No one has seen him? Alice - you're his stylist-"

"I'm the band's stylist. And honestly, they've never looked better!" She smiled in pride down at her work.

The boys were in blazers of different colors, neutral jeans, and shirts based on the personality of the wearer. They looked, in the makeup girls' minds, quite spiffy.

"Do I really have to wear this scarf though?" asked Remus, fingering the loose gray scarf that hung from his neck. "It makes me feel sort of, I don't know, feminine?"

"No no Remus, it's quite fashionable! And it matches your soft approachable personality." She beamed at him and turned to Frank.

"I think he's in the bathroom. Nerves. You know how it goes."

"Right, thank you Alice. Would you go check on him please? You are a god-send."

* * *

><p>"Liam, are you in there?" she knocked on the door and put her ear to it, waiting for a reply.<p>

The door creaked open a small crack, and one bright green eye stared out at Alice through the crack.

"I don't know if I can do this Ally."

"Oh let me in!" She grabbed the door and flung it open, shutting it behind her.

"Oh for Pete's sake, you've got the binder on wrong. It's a shirt Lily how did you manage to mess it up?" She began to prod at the shirt, pushing and pulling it into the right position.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous! They're going to be able to tell Ally. Those journalists aren't idiots!"

"You'll be fine." Alice reassured her. "There, much better! Now put on the rest of your clothes."

Alice brushed the shoulders of Lily's sage blazer and nodded in approval at her work. "God Lily, you are one handsome man!"

"Really?" she asked.

Alice had paired her blazer with a simple white v-neck tshirt and dark brown fitted jeans. Her fingers were covered in rings, and there was a small simple earring in one ear. She reached up to fidget with her hair in a manly gesture, and Alice's heart actually skipped a beat. In this one instant Lily's lithe, tall figure worked perfectly for her. She wasn't too tall by boy standards, but as a girl she would have towered above the competition. And her eyes… "the fangirls are going to go crazy over her eyes!" thought Alice.

"One final touch." She said and handed Lily a beige chapstick, "Pink lips make you look more feminine which we don't want. There. You are ready! My masterpiece." She said in a joking dramatic voice, and led Lily out of the bathroom by her hand.

* * *

><p>"Oi Peter! Get your arse over here, they're about to reveal your replacement!" Lucius Malfoy, a tall slender white haired man called from his spot on the couch. As the lead guitarist of the Dark Marks, he thought highly of himself.<p>

"Is it that time already?" a cold chill washed over Lucius.

"Tom! I didn't realize you were home…" stuttered Lucius, his face more pale than usual.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the leader of the Dark Marks. He was a fan favorite, his hair and eyes dark and mysterious - like his persona. He sat next to Lucius on the dark velvety couch. The members of the Dark Marks lived in a large house on the outskirts of London. Its location was a secret from the fans, an attempt to give them some semblance of privacy.

Tom had been the mind behind the decor. Everything was dark with only an occasional splash of green throughout. It was a somber place to live, in Lucius' opinion.

"What garbage are we watching?" someone drawled from behind the couch.

"Ah Severus!" said Tom with a small smile. Even his smile gave Lucius the chills. It never quite reached his eyes, he thought.

Severus Snape sprawled out in one of the black armchairs. His hair was dark and limp from his recent shower. His nose crooked from a break when he was a child. He sneered at the television, "Ah. The Marauders. That group of hacks. Why do we care about them?"

"Because the fans care about them." Said a squeaky voice.

The three boys turned, two of them glaring in Peter's direction. It had not been their choice to have Peter join the band, and they had made that clear from the beginning. He was not welcome, but in this instance they would make an exception.

"Ah, Peter. It is time to meet your replacement." Said Tom, his eyes black and emotionless.

"Come, sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him on the couch. Peter gulped visibly.

"Look," said Lucius pointing at the television, "Your former friends. They don't look too upset to have lost you."

Peter stared at the screen, a look of contempt peeking out through his normally indifferent face. There they sat, "the smug bastards." He thought. They had never really given him a chance, never allowed him any time in the spotlight. The members of his new band did, albeit resentfully.

The three Marauders each sat behind a microphone, awaiting the big reveal. Each boy had a signature color. Blue for Remus, red for Sirius, and gold for James. "Ah yes," Peter jeered, "gold for the golden boy."

The cameras shifted to a door that was covered by a white curtain. The members of the press had fallen silent in anticipation. Everyone waited, even Peter's fellow members had fallen silent.

The curtain opened and out walked a tall young man. A tall, young, slender, undeniably beautiful man. He looked almost feminine! A trait which was surprisingly popular nowadays. He smiled warmly at the press and waved. Cheers erupted on the screen, and the cameras panned around to show the hundreds of fans that had gathered to meet their new band member.

The young man, Liam, smiled all the more brightly at the fans. His face was freckled, his hair a shade of red Peter hadn't known existed. The cameras zoomed in on the man's face, and the announcer commented on the man's striking eyes. They matched his blazer perfectly.

Peter fumed inside. They had replaced him in a month. It had taken a month for them to find someone new! And the fans seemed to love the boy, far more than they had ever loved Peter.

He was not an ugly man, Peter thought. He wasn't as attractive as the redheaded boy on the television, and he wasn't as attractive as James, but he was not ugly. Next to the others though, he paled in comparison.

"Well," droned Tom, "looks like we may have some competition. It's a pity you left them Peter. This boy may garner more attention than you ever did."

* * *

><p>"To Liam!" called Frank. The boys and some of the other members of the company had gathered in a special meeting room in the company's headquarters.<p>

The room was not meant for serious business meetings, Lily thought as she looked around. The room was large, and there was a stage at the front where one of the company's girl bands were performing. The ceiling had many different colored lights installed. It gave the room the atmosphere of a club. The place was crowded. Some gathered at the front listening to the music, others gathered at the back in the booths drinking. Lily, the Marauders, Alice and Frank all sat in one booth, a drink in everyone's hand.

"Here Liam!" said Frank, and handed her a tall glass filled with a mysterious golden liquid. "Drink up! We're celebrating you!"

"I dont-"

"Oh come on Liam, look around! Everyone is here to celebrate your premiere!"

Lily looked down at the drink in her hand, "One drink couldn't hurt!" she thought and clanked her glass on Frank's before downing it.

"Oh shit that burns!" she gasped, slamming her now empty glass on the table.

The boys laughed and their attention finally shifted from Lily.

"You ok Lil-Liam?" Alice whispered to her across the table. "You don't usually drink…"

"Right? I don't know why though, that shit was delicious! I'm gonna get another." She looked around her and, spotting the bar, got up and walked towards it.

"Li-" Alice reached for her friend and started to stand, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Alice!" It was Frank. "Tell me about yourself. How did you get into this line of business? You're great by the way, the boys have never looked better!"

Alice was flattered, she smiled abashed and tucked a strand of her short blond hair behind her ear.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, gosh Alice yes. I can't wait to see what you do next." His smile seemed genuine, and it was contagious.

As she was distracted she didn't notice Lily sitting in discomfort at the bar. Lily was mentally exhausted, and ready to leave this party, but she couldn't. So she had separated herself from the group under the pretense of getting a drink. She really craved some peace and quiet.

"Here." Someone passed a drink to her, she turned confused to see the bartender handing her a drink. He pointed down the bar to a small group of tittering girls. "Present from the ladies over there. In celebration of your big night."

She smiled and nodded to the girls, taking the drink. She held it in her hands and stared at the amber liquid.

"Yo Liam, you ok?" asked Sirius a bit later. Liam had been sitting alone at the bar for a while. A group of girls had swarmed him not long ago, but they had drifted away some time ago. Now the young boy sat, his head nodding.

"Liam?" Sirius poked him and Liam swayed. "Oh shit, you're drunk aren't you."

"Me? I'm not drunk, I'm not I'm jusht a bit tireds all."

"Nope. You're clearly out of it. Go to the bathroom, wash your face mate. You don't want people seeing you like this, trust me." Sirius pointed up the stairs. "Bathroom's up there. First door on the right"

"Good idea my dear friend." She patted his cheek fondly, eyes half closed.

"Alright alright, go on get out of here."

James saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. "What is that boy doing?" he thought to himself. Liam had walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom, only… why was he going to the roof?

James excused himself politely and went after the boy. Can't have him getting into trouble on his first night.

"Liam? What are y- are you ok?" James crouched down next to the man. Liam was leaning against the railing of the roof, his arms clenched over his stomach.

"I- I think I'm going to be sick." The boy moaned.

"Oh god, just… here." He handed the boy a nearby flower pot and tried not to retch with him.

"Feel better?" he asked, putting the pot as far away from them as possible.

"Much, thank you." Liam smiled up at him, eyes unfocused and droopy.

"How wasted are you?" James asked with a small smile.

"Mmmmm more than I'd like to be." He answered.

"Come on," James wrapped an arm under the boy's arms and helped him to his feet.

"What's going on?" Remus and Sirius came through the rooftop door.

"Seems like Liam had too much to drink. He smells like vomit!" James said to his friends.

"Yikes, we should get him out of here before anyone notices."

Before they could do anything, Liam shook James' arms off himself and walked away from them in a daze.

"Oi Liam! Come back here." James called after him, but Liam seemed oblivious.

"Look at those pretty stars!" he called out. "Oh. They're so far away." He pouted and looked around. Spotting a bench, he walked over to it and climbed up on it. "Still too far away!" He reached up towards the stars, wanting them to come down closer so he could grab one. Why were stars always so far away?

The boys had been staring at him in bewilderment, until he started to teeter.

"Shit!" all three of them ran to catch Liam as he fell, face down, towards the three boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying my first fanfic as much as I am enjoying writing it. :) I haven't been able to write much during the week cause work sucks, so i'm trying to make up for it by writing as much as possible on the weekends! Let me know what you think either here or on my tumblr. ;) PS in case you hadn't noticed, i'm trying to follow the kdrama tradition of ending every chapter on a cliff hanger of sorts. <strong>


End file.
